The Ghost Pirate
by rosepose
Summary: AU: Princess Emma find the ghost of Captain Hook in a book. But he's not dead.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS THIS IS MY NEW FIC I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!**

Emma awoke suddenly. There was knocking on her chamber door. "Princess Emma! You must wake up! Your Birthday Ball is tonight and we have much to do!" Emma groaned as she slid out of bed. Today she would turn 21. And, at her ball she would be introduced to Prince Neal, the Prince of the Kingdom of Mallowhedge and the man she was to marry. When she was little, she always had the fantasy that she would marry for love, just as her parents Queen Snow and King David had. But, that was all too rare in the world of nobility. Her marriage would amount to nothing more than a simple business transaction, a merger of two kingdoms. There was another knock at the door. "Princess, do you require help?" It was one of her handmaids, Elizabeth.

"Yes, you may enter, Elizabeth."

.

.

"All hail Princess Emma!" The fanfare echoed throughout the ballroom. Emma entered with her father by her side, and her mother trailing behind them. Emma could barely breathe in the death contraption they called a 'corset'. Emma sat down at her throne, watching the festivities unravel in front of her. "Happy Birthday, Emma." David said, waking Emma from her trance.

"Thank you, father." Emma didn't look up, her eyes distant. David didn't seem to notice, but Snow did.

"Emma? Is something wrong?"

"No, mother. I am fine I assure you."

"Then perhaps you would like to dance with Prince Neal?"

Emma sighed. "Yes, mother." Emma descended the throne steps, Prince Neal waiting at the bottom, his hand outstretched. Gracefully, she took it and he led her onto the dance floor. He was a handsome man, with his hair nicely groomed and a bit of scruff sprouting on his chin. He put his arm around her waist, and took her hand as the waltz began. As they danced, Emma could only stare at her feet.

"Hello, Princess. Are you enjoying your Birthday?" Neal said, trying to get her to focus her attention elsewhere.

"No."

"Why ever not? My 21st birthday celebration pales in comparison to this lovely ball."

"I always thought I would marry for love." Emma explained, sighing.

Neal's smile faltered. "I understand how you feel, Princess. My heart belongs to another you see…but we can never be together."

"Why not?"

"She is not of noble blood."

"I see."

"Well, if I already had someone that I loved, noble or not, I am certain that my parents would not hesitate to let me be with him."

"Is that so?" Neal asked, chuckling lightly.

"Indeed. My mother used to be a bandit, and my father a shepherd."

"I don't believe that is common knowledge of the King and Queen."

Emma chuckled. "Oh, it is not, but they would not be ashamed of their origins."

The music stopped. Neal bowed. "Thank you, Princess. I had a pleasant timetonight. "

Emma smiled and curtsied. "As did I. I am pleased to know that I'm to marry an honorable man."

.

.

That night, Emma went to the palace library. It was where she always went when she wanted to think. She breathed a heavy sigh as she took in the sight of the familiar, towering, dusty bookshelves. The library had enough books to last a lifetime and then some. Much to the dismay of her parents and of the guards, Emma's favorite section was the 'Forbidden' section. It held books of ancient spells and runes, and cursed tomes. Emma walked over to the section and ran her fingers over the bindings of the books. Her fingers came to rest on an old black, leather-bound book. She pulled it from its place on the shelf and dropped it on the table in front of her, dust flying in all directions. She brushed off the cover to find a worn Jolly Roger symbol on its cover. "How strange…" She muttered. Hesitantly, she opened the book.

"Hello, love," came a voice. Emma turned around to see a pirate, dressed completely in leather, long trench coat, falling to his ankles. And…he had a hook for a hand.

"Who are you?!" Emma asked, holding up her candle-holder.

"I'll call the guards!" She warned.

"Relax, I cannot harm you, I am merely a ghost." Emma's face looked puzzled and she put the candleholder back on the table.

"A…ghost?"

"What, you don't believe me, darling? Watch this." Suddenly, the strange man walked straight through the table which Emma was leaning against.

"But…"

"That book was my prison, of which you so kindly freed me." There was a smirk on his face.

"So, you're…dead?" Emma's face paled slightly.

"No, love. Not dead, just stuck. I was cursed by a witch, my spirit was freed from my body."

"And…your body?"

"It lies in the North Mountain Cave, under a preservation spell."

"Oh…" Emma wasn't sure what else to say.

"Am I the only one who can see you?"

"Yes, that's how it works."

"And… the curse?"

The man sighed. "I know of only one thing strong enough to break any curse."

"True love's kiss." Emma mumbled.

"Aye." His blue eyes pierced hers for a moment as Emma's face showed sympathy.

"What…happens when I close the book?" The man chuckled.

"Nothing, I'm afraid you're stuck with me."

"Great, and you haven't told me your name."

The pirate grinned devilishly. He walked over to Emma and kissed the back of her hand. He could see the confusion in her eyes and it made his smirk grow. "My apologies, lass. I'm Killian Jones, otherwise known as, _Captain Hook_." Emma's face grew even more confused.

"_The_ Captain Hook?"

"Ah, so you've heard of me," he said, still holding her hand. Emma looked down.

"How are you…you're not…"

"Real? On the contrary, I can be as _real _as youwant." He suddenly wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling their faces close to each other. "What's your name, princess?"

Emma's heart started beating hard and fast, and she was sure he could hear it. "Emma, of the Kingdom of Ezra."

Hook scoffed. "Ezra? Of all the kingdoms I could have ended up in, it was Ezra?"

"What's….wrong with that?"

"It is the kingdom for which I served in the Royal Navy, under King George. _The tyrant._"

"My grandfather," She mumbled. "But you don't look any older than 27!"

"For someone who claims to know of me, you know very little."

Emma scoffed. "I know that you're said to be the most cutthroat pirate ever to hoist a sail. I know you killed the fearsome Blackbeard with your own bare hands. And I know that Rumplestiltskin took your hand and your true love's heart (in the literal sense)."

Killian chuckled. "The stories are very accurate." Their faces were still inches away from each other, his hand still on her waist. "But I was also in Neverland, the place where people never grow old, for three hundred years."

"What happens when I close the book?" Emma asked, changing the subject and pulling away from him.

"Nothing. It appears you're stuck with me."

"Great," she said, closing the book and putting it back on the shelf. All of the sudden, he materialized in front of her, his face dangerously close to hers.

"Tell me, Emma, have you ever been in love?" Emma swallowed.

"No, I have never been in love."

"We shall see..." With that, Killian disappeared into thin air.

REVIEW?


	2. Chapter 2

That night, Emma had the worst dream. _It was midday, and Emma was about to get married to Prince Neal. Emma was very excited and there was a glow about her as she waited beside David behind the double doors of the chapel. "Father, I'm so nervous. I love him so much."_

_David smiled at his daughter. "He loves you too, Emma! You've nothing to worry about." Just then, the music began to play, and the doors opened. It front of her was the palace courtyard, and anyone who was important in all of the Enchanted Forest was there. All eyes were on her, staring, analyzing, and preparing commentary. Emma hated it. But, all she had to do was focus on Neal waiting for her at the altar, smiling at her. It seemed like hours had passed instead of seconds as she finally reached the altar. The bishop smiled at them. "Let us begin. Do you, Princess Emma, take Prince Neal to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, to love and to cherish until death do you part?" Emma took both of Neal's hands into hers, smiling and looking into his mesmerizing eyes._

_"I do."_

_"And do you, Prince Neal, take Princess Emma to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, to love and to cherish until death do you part?" Neal smiled at her._

_"I DO NOT."_

_Emma looked confused. "Emma, my heart belongs to another." Suddenly, a woman appeared beside him. "Besides, how could I ever marry YOU?" The woman beside him stifled a giggle._

_"But…I love you." A tear rolled down Emma's face._

_"Well, you shouldn't, because I never did." Then, everything turned black._

Emma awoke with a start. There were beads of sweat rolling down her forehead. She turned over to find a familiar figure next to her. "Bad dream, love?"

"Ughh! Can't you just leave me alone?"

"It's like I already told you, you're stuck with me."

"But, why? Why me?"

"You freed me."

"Can I never be rid of you?! Surely it's the least you can do to repay me!" Emma exclaimed in an exasperated voice.

"You may have freed me from my prison, _princess_, but I am _not_ free! I'll _never_ be free!"

Emma's face fell. "I…"

"What? You're sorry? You need not waste your breath on such an undeserving soul."

"But you shall have it, _pirate_," Emma spat, her temper rising once more._ "_If only to get under your skin."

Killian put on a sarcastic smile. "I wouldn't have it any other way. So, tell me, love, what was so _bad_ about that dream of yours?"

"It's not your concern." Emma huffed.

"Oh, but it is, you see, because I am not going anywhere."

"So…the Ghost Pirate is haunting me?"

"I guess you say that….apart from the…_unpleasantness_, of course." Killian's expression was seductive, and the way those last words rolled off of his tongue left Emma mesmerized."

"What do you want from me?"

"Nothing in particular…but right now I'd like to know about the dream that had you muttering "No, no, I love you! No!" in your sleep. Killian quoted her words in a mocking voice.

Emma stared at him a moment, the conceded. "I was…at my wedding."

Hook smirked. "Oh, well, that must have been _terrifying._"

"At my ball, Prince Neal told me that his heart belongs to another. I dreamt I fell in love with him, and, at our wedding…." She trailed off.

"He chose his love over you." Killian finished. Emma lowered her head and nodded. Killian's expression softened. "Is that what you're afraid of?" Emma shook her head.

"No…I'm afraid that…I'll never find love."

"Trust me, love, once you find it, you'll wish you never had." Killian's head hung low as he spoke these words.

"That's right…you lost the woman you loved…" Emma's voice was sympathetic.

"You needn't remind me, lass."

"Killian, do you miss your life, you know, before time stopped for you?"

"Aye. It wasn't a very good life, but, at least I was living." Emma looked at him for a moment and recalled a distant memory from her childhood.

"The poem…" Emma whispered, but her words were indecipherable.

"What was that, love?"

"Hmm? "Oh, nothing. I'm going to sleep, Killian. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

.

.

_ He will be a gentleman, brave and smart. Clever and cunning, but true to his heart. Eyes of the ocean, hair of the night sky, oh why I've not yet met him, I come to wonder why. He will see the world, and I will see these walls, but the moment that he sees me, he will forget it all. Oh, and our kiss, the kiss of true love, will free his soul and mine, and we shall be together, until the end of time. _Emma dug the piece of paper out from the chest at the foot of her bed the next morning, and held it to her chest. _No, no! It cannot be! He's a ghost! He cannot be your true love! The poem is merely a coincidence!_ Emma recalled when she wrote it. She had just turned thirteen years old and she had begun to romanticize the thought of having true love. She just assumed that her true love would suddenly appear in her life and sweep her off her feet. _Maybe he already has._ Emma looked at the crumpled piece of paper again. Surely it meant nothing.

"What have you got there, love?"Emma jumped.

"Gods, Killian, you scared me."

He chuckled. "Well, I tend to have that effect on women." Emma forced a smile and his eyes refocused on the piece of paper she was holding. "Well, what is it?" Emma tried to hide the poem behind her back.

"I…It's a poem I wrote when I was a child." Killian held out his arm.

"May I?" Emma nodded slowly and reluctantly put the paper in his hand. She watched his every expression closely as her heart beat faster than she ever though it could. When he was finished, he looked up at her, his expression puzzled. "Do you think this is…me?"

"I don't know. It's just you reminded me of it and…" Emma couldn't find the right words.

"I…have to go." In an instant, Killian vanished, taking the poem with him.

"Ughh! He really has to stop doing that!"

.

.

Killian sat on the table in the library. He had read the poem over a thousand times, maybe more. _Eyes of the ocean, hair of the night sky._ The poem described him perfectly, but why? _He will see the world, and I will see these walls, but the moment that he sees me, he will forget it all. _And she was right. The moment that he laid eyes on Emma, though he'd never admit it, his world had a purpose once more. He couldn't explain it, but, as if by magic, he was drawn to her, like a moth to a flame. But, he simply could not understand why. She was stubborn and arrogant, and the most naïve being in all the realm, he was sure. But, there was an air about her, one that was innocent, yet strong. He could tell both from her words, and her actions that she longed for adventure, but was never able to seek it out. Well, soon enough, he would give her the adventure of a lifetime.

.

.

Emma sat on her bed, lying awake and staring thoughtfully at the ceiling. _Have I scared him off? Probably. Oh, who am I kidding, he'll be back. _As if on cue, Killian appeared next to her. "Why did you come back?" Killian didn't answer, staring straight ahead. His eyes fixed on the mirror. He had no reflection.

"I came to give you your poem back." Killian's voice was barely audible, and he didn't look up when he spoke. He handed the paper to her.

"How many times did you read this?"

"Ten thousand."

"Why?"

"I wish I knew."

REVIEW?


	3. Chapter 3

Killian sat in the chair adjacent from Emma's bed. Gods, she was a marvel. The sound of her soft breath, the peaceful expression on her face, the way the morning light hit her golden locks, fanned out on the pillow. I guess you could say that he was in love.

There was a knock on the door and Emma stirred slowly. "Your Majesty, may I come in?" Emma's eyes came to rest on Killian.

"Get out of here, Killian," Emma whispered.

The pirate chuckled. "She can't see me, remember?"

Emma rolled her eyes. "Yes, but _you_ can see _me._"

"And your point…?"

"Killian!"

The knock came again. "Princess, may I enter?"

Emma gave Killian a pleading look as she spoke. "Yes, Elizabeth." As the maid entered, Killian took a little bow and disappeared.

"Today is a big day, your Majesty!" The maid beamed as she spoke. "You're to take a stroll through the gardens with your betrothed!" Emma rolled her eyes at the bubbliness of her handmaid, not feeling excited in the least.

.

.

When Emma was dressed, and the handmaid had left, she went over to her door and locked it. "Ah, alone at last." Emma whirled around to find Killian standing in front of her. He surveyed the gown she wore, looking at her up and down. Emma just stood there, feeling the color rising in her cheeks. She wore a beautiful, blue gown, the shade of Killian's eyes. He raised his eyebrows. "What's the occasion?"

Emma's cheeks reddened further as a result of his prolonged gaze. "I'm to meet with my betrothed."

Killian's smile faltered. "Well, you look beautiful, Princess." Emma smiled at him, the blush on her face utterly apparent to Killian. He bowed at pressed light kiss to her left hand. "Have a good time, Emma. I'll be watching you." Then he vanished.

.

.

"Hello, Neal," Emma said, linking her arm with his. The garden was beautiful this time of year, flowers sprouting right and left. The hedges were shaped into a maze (the kind with no dead ends) and the gardeners had prepared day and night for two weeks to prepare for their little stroll.

"Hello, Emma."

"How are things, Neal… with uh…?"

"Her name is Isabelle. And, it's…it's not going well, uh she doesn't understand noble responsibilities."

"I see," Emma said, looking over her shoulder for Killian. "Why don't you just run away? You have two brothers, so your parents would not be without an heir."

Neal sighed. "Perhaps…but it could have negative repercussions for my family."

Emma shook her head. "I've seen it happen before, and it rarely does. Usually, families that are worried about image may fake a death."

Neal sighed "I'll have to think it over….How are things with you?"

Emma blushed. "Well, I…uh, met someone."

Neal chuckled. "Oh, really? Who is it? Is it a prince?"

"No, he's more like… a ghost."

.

.

When Emma got back to her chambers, she sighed and locked the door behind her. "You met someone, did you?" Killian's unmistakably cheeky voice startled Emma.

"When will you _stop doing that_?!"

Killian shrugged. "Probably never." He looked at her expectantly. "You still have not explained yourself."

"Well I won't, because your confusion causes me _great_ pleasure." Killian got closer his face right in front of hers.

"I can do a lot of things that will cause _great pleasure._ You need only ask." Killian winked and grinned that devilish grin of his.

Emma scoffed. "You're a ghost, you can't…you're not even solid!"

Killian looked hurt at this comment. "I can _be_ real, Emma." He reached out to hold her forearm. She shrugged it away.

"But you're not Killian! You're not! You're not even her right now! You're up in some cave on some mountain! You may be able to reach out and touch me, but you'll_never _be real!" Killian studied her eyes for a moment. He saw fear, regret, guilt and anger. He reached out to cup her face, and she froze like a startled deer. His thumb stroked her soft cheek, and slowly, he leaned in and kissed her.

"Emma I _am _real and I _am _here. You know that. But, you're af9raid, and I can understand that, but when you're ready to accept me, I'll find you." He kissed her lightly on the cheek and vanished. Emma fell back on her bed, a smile forming on her face. That had been her first kiss…_ever_. She had never even _thought_ of anyone in that manner before. _Why did he kiss me?_ _Does he love me? Do I love him?_

"No, no. I must stop thinking these silly thoughts. We only just met! He's a ghost!" Killian laughed as he watched her argue with herself. He didn't ever leave, he just disappeared, so he could watch her. She put her fingers to her lips and sighed, falling onto her bed. There was a look of daydream on her face. She got up suddenly, and thrust her hand underneath the mattress. She pulled out a neatly folded piece of paper, of which Killian assumed must be the poem. She read it over a few times, and clutched it to her chest. "It's him." She whispered these words so softly that Killian was scarcely sure he heard her.

.

.

Two Days Later… Killian had watched Emma for two days performing her daily routine. First there was, getting dressed (which he personally enjoyed), breakfast, horseback riding lessons, lunch, archery, sparring with her father (of which she was only fairly adequate at), free time (of which she used all of in the library), dinner, and getting undressed and ready for bed (another one of his favorites). But, on Saturdays and Sundays, she had no activities, just free time. Maybe he could help her utilize that time. On Sunday morning, Killian watched Emma as she slept. "Killian…Killian" Nowadays, his given name was the only thing she uttered in her slumber. Killian lay next to her, stroking her soft, golden hair. She stirred slowly. "Killian, you came back."

"I told you I would, didn't I?"

A smile spread over Emma's face. "You did."

REVIEW?

SORRY I KNOW THAT IT'S A BIT OF A FILLER CHAPTER, BUT NEXT CHAPTER, THE FUN BEGINS.

IM THINKING OF STARTING ANOTHER FIC OR MAYBE DOING SOME ONE-SHOTS

LEAVE PROMPTS (and reviews) !


End file.
